God Serena
in " "}} |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation=Shield of Spriggan Wizard Saint |team= |previous team=Spriggan 12 |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Deceased |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic Gale Dragon Slayer Magic 4 Unnamed Dragon Slayer Magics |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 320 (silhouette) Chapter 440 (actual) |anime debut=Episode 188 (silhouette) |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} God Serena (ゴッドセレナ Goddo Serena) was a part of the Alvarez Empire, wherein he was one of the Spriggan 12, under the command of Emperor Spriggan. Before becoming a Shield of Spriggan, however, he was a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, and was ranked first in terms of strength of the Four Gods of Ishgar, making him the strongest Mage on the entire continent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Pages 18-20 His epithet within the Alvarez Empire was "Hybrid Theory" (ハイブリッドセオリー Haiburiddo Seorī), stemming from his use of eight different Dragon Slaying Lacrima. Appearance God Serena appears to be a man with medium-length, wavy and spiked light-colored hair that juts out at the top in a shape similar to rabbit ears; he has thick eyebrows and bears a scar over the bridge of his nose. He is dressed in fanciful robes and wears simple boots. God Serena's most noticeable attribute is a large wheel of blades on his back resembling a dharma wheel, giving him the superficial resemblance of a divine figure, particularly the Japanese deity . Personality God Serena is quite the quirky individual, with Makarov going so far as to call his personality an overall disappointment. He is extremely flamboyant and has a taste for standing in the spotlight, and performing dramatic and unnecessary gestures while conducting a simple conversation. This habit is accompanied by an extremely strong sense of confidence, allowing him to not only easily shrug off blatantly negative comments regarding his behavior, but actually treat them as compliments.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 13-14 God Serena has also shown himself to be quite condescending, antagonizing his foes after a crushing victory. Additionally, upon approaching a dying Warrod, God Serena has shown himself to be exceedingly arrogant as well, giving Warrod the name-encompassing send-off message of "God bye-bye" (ゴッドバイバイ Goddo Bai Bai).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 469, Pages 18-19 God Serena very readily expounds upon his own arrogance via his banter towards his former Saints, citing that, upon their readied counterattack, that they aren't completely pathetic. Indeed, Hyberion himself even described God Serena's hubris as ridiculously great. However, upon releasing his true strength as a Dragon Slayer, God Serena's calm facade all but vanishes, and he realizes himself to be extremely bloodthirsty, without hesitation utilizing three of his eight Dragon Slayer Magics to wound his foes mortally before preparing to use a fourth to finish the deed. Upon being told to desist, God Serena showcased a malicious grin and sarcastically questioned if his actions would qualify as being overzealous. God Serena also takes his standing as a Dragon Slayer very seriously, and has the utmost faith in his power, making the claim that all Dragons would be naught but fodder before his might. Not much later, upon seeing the mighty Acnologia appear before him, God Serena, before being gravely injured, expressed excitement, as well as surprise, at the appearance of the Dragon King, who he claimed had been eluding him for quite some time, and even began to imply that his sole reason for defecting to the Alvarez Empire was to locate Acnologia and slay him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Pages 5-16 Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc God Serena is mentioned by Draculos Hyberion during a discussion in the Magic Council, revered as the strongest Mage of Ishgar, but stated to have defected a while ago to become a member of the Alvarez Empire's elite guard: the Spriggan 12; the other eleven members also have strength equal to his own. When Zeref calls a meeting for the 12 Spriggans, Serena attends and when Zeref asks him if he has any problem with attacking his former country, he dramatically replies that he doesn't. He then listens as Zeref spells out the upcoming war against Ishgar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 12-22 God Serena later, per Zeref's order, deploys alongside his fellow Spriggans August and Jacob Lessio along with a force equal to a million troops, traveling west to arrive on Magnolia's eastern border, and along the way decimates the entire country of Bosco. He later lands and disembarks the ship with his two accompanying Spriggans, where he reunites with Hyberion, Warrod Sequen and Wolfheim (who are accompanied by Jura); he greets his old friends, and admits to them that he, August and Jacob destroyed Bosco, but then dodges Hyberion's question as to why he betrayed his homeland by patronizingly addressing him by his full name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 14-15 However, despite his opponents' bravado, God Serena makes short, easy work of his former fellow Wizard Saints, emerging from their battle unscathed. He then proceeds to antagonize them on their worth as members of the Ten Wizard Saints, however, when he hears a fatally wounded Warrod plead his desire to see Mavis' smile one more time, God Serena turns to the elderly man and tells him that he will be the first to die. As he motions to finish off Warrod, he is encased in a giant tree created by the fourth God of Isghar, and is then subsequently assaulted by Jura, a transformed Wolfheim, and Hyberion, who makes use of his Vampire Magic. With his opponents thinking they have him on the ropes, God Serena surprisingly breaks free of Hyberion's control and utilizes Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic to catch his foes off guard, and then turns to Purgatory and Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic to finish them off; the former Saint prepares to kill them all with Gale Dragon Slayer Magic, but is stopped by August, who remarks, after hearing Jacob praise God Serena for his use of a total of eight Dragon Slaying Magics via Lacrima, that God Serena is the Hybrid Theory: a man blessed by the Dragon Gods. Hearing this, God Serena denounces that Dragons have Gods or even kings, and begins to walk in the direction of Fairy Tail with his cohorts. However, before they can traverse too far, Acnologia himself appears, claiming that he smells Dragon. Seeing Acnologia arrive, God Serena grows excited, and begins to explain his modus operandi to the self-proclaimed Dragon King, but is immediately cut down as a result of Acnologia's quest to remove all traces of Dragon from the world.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Pages 2-18 Some time later, a historia of God Serena (as well as of Wahl Icht and Bloodman, who are deceased as well) is created by Neinhart to fight alongside the entire Spriggan 12 and Alvarez army against Fairy Tail. Upon being revived, God Serena rejoices, but is reminded by Neinhart that if he dies, then so does God Serena yet again; hearing this, God Serena tells Neinhart to leave the protection up to him. After, the united Spriggan 12 stands firm and awaits Fairy Tail's next move.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Pages 12-15 Moments later, he appears on the battlefield and attacks the enemy forces with his various Dragon Slayer Magics. Upon unleashing his Gale Dragon Slayer Magic, it is, to his surprise, completely smashed by a newly-arrived Gildarts Clive, leaving the Spriggan 12 member grossly unamused.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 495, Pages 14-21 God Serena continues to angrily stare down Gildarts, but becomes mildly confused when his foe points out the great reduction of Magic Power within his fabricated body. In response, God Serena likens Gildarts' comment to nonsense and butts heads with the Fairy Tail Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 496, Pages 2-5 After exchanging blows, God Serena frustratingly remarks that his Magic is being consistently broken apart, and after being told that he would have been preferred to have been fought while he was alive, God Serena is blown away by Gildarts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 496, Pages 15-16 Magic and Abilities Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō): God Serena has control over an impressive eight Dragon Slayer Magics of varying elements, which he owes mastery over to the implantation of Dragon Lacrima (effectively christening him as a Second Generation Dragon Slayer); such usage and mastery earned him the epithet "Hybrid Theory" when he defected to the Alvarez Empire. However, of said eight Dragon Slaying Magics, he has only utilized four, and when he unleashes his true power and activates his Magic, his sclera turn pitch-black, his irises become extremely small and completely white, and he attains the trademark sharp teeth associated with all other Dragon Slayers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Pages 7-12 Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic (岩窟の滅竜魔法 Gankutsu no Metsuryū Mahō): Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants God Serena total control over earth; rather than create, God Serena has shown the ability to totally alter landscape. Additionally, like other Dragon Slaying Magics, presumably, God Serena can devour earth itself to replenish his energy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Page 8 God Serena owes his mastery of this Magic to the implantation of one of eight Dragon Lacrima. *'Cavern Dragon's Earth Destruction' (岩窟竜の大地崩壊 Gankutsuryū no Daichi Hōkai): God Serena slaps his hands upon the ground and destroys the earth in a relatively large, explosive radius, which not only destroys his foes' footing, but also leaves them bombarded with the extremely large boulders fractured from the ground. Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic (煉獄の滅竜魔法 Rengoku no Metsuryū Mahō): Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slaying Magic that utilizes fire independent of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic; indeed, God Serena names the only uttered spell in such a manner that indicates an extreme level of heat, one surpassing normal Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Like other Dragon Slayer Magics, usage of this Magic gives God Serena the ability to produce, control and devour the element he implicitly controls.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Pages 9-10 God Serena also owes his control of this Magic to the implantation of a Dragon Lacrima. *'Purgatory Dragon's Blazing Hell' (煉獄竜の炎熱地獄 Rengokuryū no Ennetsu Jigoku): In a manner reminiscent of Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, God Serena engulfs his clenched fist in a copious amount of fire, and then punches in the direction of his foes. Upon completion of the aforementioned punch, an extremely large sphere of scathing flames encases his opponents. The naming convention is similar to the way that the Fire Dragon Atlas Flame describes his extremely potent flames. Alternatively, this can be released as a stream of flames from one of his palms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 495, Pages 18-19 Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic (海王の滅竜魔法 Kaiō no Metsuryū Mahō): This Dragon Slayer Magic grants God Serena free reign over water, giving him the ability to create (in voluminous quantities), control and presumably devour said element.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Page 10 Usage of this Magic God Serena owes, too, to the implantation of Dragon Lacrima. *'Sea King Dragon's Encircling Deluge' (海王竜の水陣方円 Kaiōryū no Suijin Hōen): With a meager wave of his hands, God Serena creates an extremely vast, high-pressure torrent of water. Alternatively, he can release it as a spiraling torrent from one of his palms. Gale Dragon Slayer Magic (暴風の滅竜魔法 Bōfū no Metsuryū Mahō): Though exemplary usage of this Dragon Slayer Magic was not seen, God Serena did indeed prepare for use of a spell by generating extremely large whirlwinds around both of his hands. Like other Dragon Slayer Magics, despite his use of multiple, he should be able to devour wind as well. Like the rest of his Magic, God Serena owes his use to Dragon Lacrima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Pages 11-12 *'Gale Dragon's Song of the Wind and Moon' (暴風竜の吟風弄月 Bōfūryū no Ginpū Rōgetsu): After taking a sharp breath, God Serena releases a destructive gust of wind from his mouth that is presumably quite lethal in force. However, the spell was destroyed by Gildarts Clive upon its casting, leaving its true strength a mystery.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 495, Pages 20-21 Immense Durability: God Serena is very resilient, emerging unharmed after receiving a counter-attack from the combined might of the remaining Four Gods of Ishgar and Jura.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Pages 6-9 Immense Strength: God Serena has an extreme amount of physical strength, though he was brought back with Historia of the Dead and not having anywhere near his full power, he was able to match a headbutt from Gildarts Clive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 496, Page 8 Hand-to-Hand Combatant: God Serena, despite not being shown heavily engage in combat, was able to equally engage Gildarts Clive in battle. He was able to damage and bruise the powerful S-Class Mage in close combat, as his Magic was being continually broken due the latter's Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 496, Page 16 Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Spriggan 12, as well as having been the strongest Mage in all of Ishgar and strongest of the Ten Wizard Saints prior to his defection to Alakitasia, God Serena has exceedingly great levels of magical strength;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Pages 19-20 his power was stated to be equivalent to that of fellow Shield of Spriggan Brandish μ's own,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 25Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Page 8 someone renowned for toppling entire countries single-handedly,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 11-12 and whose Magic Power exceeds Makarov Dreyar's,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 17 by Brandish herself. As further testaments to his power level, he additionally, with help from Jacob and August, passingly annihilated the entire nation of Bosco and every single one of their guilds,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 15 and by just himself, defeated the remaining Four Gods of Ishgar and Jura Neekis without so much as a scratch to his own person. Said victory left three of his contenders completely incapacitated, and left the fourth, Warrod, on the verge of death. Additionally, true to his alias "Eight-Dragon God Serena", he has demonstrated the ability to project eight massive, destructive Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 495, Pages 16-17 Quotes *(To August): "Ain't no such thing as a Dragon God. Or Dragon Kings. 'Cause anything like a Dragon is toast when I get through with 'em!"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Page 12 *(To Fairy Tail): "You will come no further!!! A God has descended from the heavens... God Serena!!!!" Battles & Events *Draculos Hyberion, Wolfheim, Warrod Sequen & Jura Neekis vs. God Serena References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Former Ten Wizard Saints Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Deceased Category:Former Members of Spriggan 12